Return To Smurf Village
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Enchancia Castle's newest princess, Lucinda sees Timothy with a letter for the smurfs in his hands, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Letter To The Smurfs Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation, I also don't own Smurfs, Smurfs is a copyright of Peyo, Hanna Barbera, and Sony Pictures Animation.**

 **A Letter To The Smurfs Part 1**

 **One autumn Saturday morning in Enchancia Castle, Lucinda saw Timothy racing off with a letter in his hands.**

 **"Where are you off to, Stargazer?" Lucinda asked Timothy.**

 **"I'm going to send a letter to my friends, the smurfs, Lucinda, I sure miss them." Timothy sighed dreamily.**

 **The princess witch saw Timothy disappear from the castle heading straight for the Village of Dunwitty to mail his letter.**

 _ **Smurfs**_ **?** _ **Hmmm**_ **, Lucinda thought.** _ **I might just have to tell Dorrie, Sofia, and Candice about this**_ **.**

 **Lucinda raced into the parlor where Sofia, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and James were gathered around Jade who was now Princess Jade of Satu playing chess with her uncle, Prince Soji while her parents were away on diplomatic business, their embassy on the outskirts of Dunwitty was just getting started to be built.**

 **"Sofia! Dorrie! Candice," Lucinda called breathlessly. "I just saw Timothy with a letter in his hands for smurfs! What are smurfs anyway?"**

 **"Checkmate, Jade! I win!" Soji exclaimed.**

 **"Gee, Uncle Soji! I almost had you!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **"We will tell you about smurfs later, Lucinda." James said.**

 **"Oh... all right." Lucinda sighed.**

 **Over in Smurf Village that very same day, Dreamy Smurf was relaxing with a good book under the shade of a beech tree.**

 **"I love this story." Dreamy sighed.**

 **Sassette and Smurfette ran up to Dreamy.**

 **"Ooohh," Smurfette said. "what are you reading, Dreamy?"**

 **"My favorite book," Dreamy answered Smurfette. "it's about a young Far East descended girl who learns she is royalty when her father regains his memories of being one of three Far East princes."**

 **"Golly gee, Dreamy," Sassette said. "I wonder if your princess friend from the Ever Realm knows about this story."**

 **"If you're talking about Sofia, Sassette," Dreamy answered. "then she is probably** _ **living**_ **this story!"**

 **"Dreamy," Smurfette asked. "what about that sweet little boy who is a lot like you? Do you still miss him?"**

 **"If you are talking about Timothy O'Toole, Smurfette," Dreamy said. "yes, I miss him."**


	2. A Letter To The Smurfs Part 2

**A Letter To The Smurfs Part 2**

 **"Would you like to play Smurfball, Smurfette? Slouchy's sick and with Grampy and Pappy Smurf taking care of him, Snappy, Nat, and I are short a player." Sassette explained.**

 **"Sounds good to me, Sassette," Smurfette agreed. "let's leave Dreamer to his reading."**

 **Smurfette and Sassette ran off to join Nat and Snappy, leaving Dreamy to his reading.**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda met Dorrie, Candice, Amber, James, and Sofia in the common area near the servants' sleeping quarters.**

 **James had a book on smurfs in his hands.**

 **"According to this book," James told Lucinda. "smurfs are blue dwarf-like creatures who some believe... can be used for turning base metals like lead into gold."**

 **"I see." Lucinda said to James.**

 **Just at that moment, Jade raced into the common area.**

 **"Guess what, everyone," Jade announced. "I just won my chess match against my uncle!"**

 **"Which of your uncles, Jade?" James asked.**

 **"Uncle Soji," Jade reminded James. "the one who's good at chess."**

 **"That is such wonderful news, Jade!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Timothy ran into the common area, smiling with excitement.**

 **"Guess what everyone," Timothy exclaimed. "I would like to visit Smurf Village again!"**

 **Everyone was happy for Timothy.**

 **Though Lucinda and Jade both wished more than anything else to go to the smurf village with Timothy as well.**

 **"Oh Stargazer," Lucinda said, calling Timothy by her special nickname for him because she knew dreaming and daydreaming were both a part of what made him who he was. "I would love to visit Smurf Village too! And meet your friend, Dreamy!"**

 **"Oh! Me too! Me too! I would like to come too, Timothy!" Jade exclaimed in glee.**

 **Timothy, Dorrie, Candice, Sofia, Amber, and James all looked at Lucinda and Jade in amazement.**

 **"You two** _ **want**_ **to go with us?" James asked Lucinda and Jade.**

 **Lucinda and Jade both looked at James.**

 **"Yes, we do!" Lucinda told James stubbornly.**

 **"And," Jade added. "it'll give me something else fun to do with Uncle Toshi and Uncle Soji until Lady Violet returns from Satu with my mom and dad in two days."**

 **"Very well," James told Lucinda and Jade with an irritable sigh. "you both may come with us."**

 **Lucinda and Jade high fived with delight.**

 **Amy O'Toole walked over to the common area.**

 **"What's all the noise for?" Amy asked Lucinda and Jade firmly.**


	3. A Letter To The Smurfs Part 3

**A Letter To The Smurfs Part 3**

 **"Nothing much, Amy." Lucinda said.**

 **"That's right, Sis," Timmy said as he stifled a yawn. "I just would like to visit Dreamy again... if that would be possible."**

 **Amy heard Timothy yawning and saw him rubbing at his sleepy green eyes.**

 **"Timmy, I'm going to have to take you straight to bed," Amy said firmly. "you've been staying up way too late doing homework!"**

 **"But I need to go tell Marie that we're returning to Smurf Village!" Timothy protested to Amy with a yawn.**

 **"You are tired, Timmy." Amy said kindly.**

 **"No I'm not!" Timothy protested to Amy.**

 **"Yes you are," Amy said to Timothy gently. "I can see that you are."**

 **"No I'm not!" Timothy protested to Amy once more, yawning this time as he protested.**

 **"Tell you what, Timothy," James said. "while you're catching your forty winks, I will go and tell Marie that we will be going to Smurf Village... and she is invited to come along with us."**

 **"Thank you, Prince James." Timothy yawned.**

 **"None of this 'Prince James' nonsense! We're friends, it's just** _ **James**_ **to you!" James reminded Timothy.**

 **"Sorry about Timmy, James," Amy said. "he's too tired to know what he's saying."**

 **While Amy took Timothy to his bedroom, James found Marie in his bedroom making his bed for him.**

 **"Timothy's asleep," James reported to Marie. "and that means Dorrie and Candice are ready to return us to Smurf Village, Lucinda and Jade are coming with us too."**

 **"Dorrie and Candice are taking us to Smurf Village? But what about Lady Violet?" Marie asked.**

 **"Not to worry, Marie," James reassured. "Dorrie and Candice learned everything they know about dimensional travel from Violet... so it is perfectly safe."**

 **"That's good to hear." Marie said to James.**

 **In the royal kitchen, King Toshi was filling in for Chef Andre who had a horrible cold.**

 **When Amy and Jade entered the kitchen to talk to him.**


	4. Reunion In Smurf Village

**Reunion In Smurf Village**

 **"King Toshi," Amy said. "Jade and I were wondering if you and Prince Soji would like to join our adventure to Smurf Village."**

 **"Please say you will come, Uncle Toshi." Jade requested.**

 **"Is Soji going?" Toshi asked Amy and Jade.**

 **"Of course he is, Uncle Toshi!" Jade replied.**

 **"Good to know," Toshi said to Jade. "Soji and I are only looking out for the well being of our favorite niece."**

 **"Yeah, right," Jade said to Toshi sarcastically, helping him shape some rice balls. "I'm your** _ **only**_ **niece."**

 **Soji entered the castle's royal kitchen.**

 **"All the more reason for Toshi and me to be protective," Soji said to Jade. "you never know what sort of evil there might be creeping around in places like that."**

 **"Thanks for looking out for me Uncle Soji and Uncle Toshi," Jade said. "I love you."**

 **A little while later, Suzette, Toshi, Soji, Marie, Amy holding a still sleeping Timothy in her arms, Samantha Cook, Dorrie, Candice, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Jade, James, and Baileywick held hands as Dorrie and Candice prepared to send everyone back to the dimension where Smurf Village was located.**

 **Back in Smurf Village, Dreamy was about to turn the page of his book.**

 **When suddenly, Suzette, Toshi, Soji, Marie, Amy, Timothy, Samantha, Dorrie, Candice, Amber, Sofia, Lucinda, Jade, James, and Baileywick tumbled out of Dreamy's book right into Smurf Village.**


	5. Gargamel Forms A Plan

**Gargamel Forms A Plan**

 **"Timothy! Amy! Everyone, it's so grand to see all of you again!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"It's great to see all of you again too!" Sofia said to all the smurfs in the entire smurf village.**

 **"I hate reunions!" a gruff voice said.**

 **"Oh! And who do we have here?" Sofia asked.**

 **"This is Grouchy Smurf, Princess Sofia," Dreamy introduced. "don't let him bug you too much due to his temper."**

 **"Nice to meet you, Grouchy," Sofia said. "I'm Sofia."**

 **"I guess that would make you special or something." Grouchy said to Sofia.**

 **Over at a run-down old castle, the sneaky wizard, Gargamel was formulating a plan to help him grab the Amulet of Avalor so that he could grab the smurfs.**

 **"So, Azraeal," Gargamel laughed evilly. "that pesky princess and her friends from the Ever Realm are back in my forest! Well, no matter! I will get my hands on that amulet of hers while she is here!"**

 **Back in Smurf Village, Dreamy looked at Lucinda and Jade.**

 **"It's you," Dreamy exclaimed "the newest Princesses in Enchancia from my book! Princess Lucinda and Princess Jade! Such an honor it is to be in your presence!"**

 **Dreamy bowed before Lucinda and Jade.**

 **"Oh, please! You don't have to bow before either Lucinda or me," Jade said to Dreamy gently. "for just like you, we are both friends of Sofia... well, Lucinda is more than** _ **just**_ **a friend** _ **now**_ **."**

 **"I know she is, it is all right here in my book," Dreamy said to Jade. "a dreadful illness killed Lucinda's birth parents and she was adopted by King Roland and Queen Miranda... making her the newest member of their family... as for you, your father became a Prince of Satu overnight when he regained his memories of the two brothers he never knew he had."**

 **"And I love Uncle Toshi and Uncle Soji more than milk and cookies," Jade told Dreamy honestly. "and I wouldn't trade them for anything."**

 **Back at his hovel, Gargamel heard everything Jade was saying through his crystal ball.**

 **"So, Azrael," Gargamel said. "I can use that girl, Jade's uncles to finally get my hands on Princess Sofia's amulet!"**

 **Scruple came into the hovel from dumping one of Gargamel's rejected potions into the river.**

 **"What's going on, Gargy?" Scruple asked his master.**

 **"That trouble making princess and her friends are friends are back, Scruple!" Gargamel answered.**

 **"And, I take it you have a plan?" Scruple asked Gargamel.**

 **"That I do," Gargamel said. "I will use that Chinese Princess, Jade... as bait to get Princess Sofia and her amulet! Because with that amulet's power... we will be able to go to the Ever Realm... release my comrade, Cedric the Sensational from King Roland's dungeon, and we will be able to seize control of the entire Ever Realm!"**

 **"Aren't you forgetting about something, Gargy?" Scruple asked.**

 **"What am I forgetting?" Gargamel asked Scruple.**

 **"Princess Sofia** _ **never**_ **takes off her amulet!" Scruple reminded Gargamel.**

 **"Ah," Gargamel said to Scruple. "that is where her friend, Princess Jade comes in!"**

 **"Now I get it!" Scruple laughed.**

 **Scruple and his master both laughed evilly, hoping to put Gargamel's plan into action.**


	6. Jade Abducted Part 1

**Jade Abducted Part 1**

 **A few hours later, Sofia, James, Jade, Toshi, and Soji went with Dreamy smurfberry picking.**

 **"Are these really safe for** _ **humans**_ **to eat?" Soji asked Dreamy nervously.**

 **"Yes, after all, we have human friends here in our dimension and they all love our smurfberry treats." Dreamy answered Soji.**

 **"I see." Soji said to Dreamy.**

 **"Hey, everybody! Check this out," Jade called. "hit it, James!"**

 **James began juggling smurfberries.**

 **When he was done with his juggling act, James tossed the smurfberries into the big berry bucket he was carrying.**

 **"How was that?" James asked Dreamy.**

 **"That was smurfcellent, James!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks, Dreamy." James said.**

 **Suddenly, Jade, Soji, and Toshi heard Gargamel playing a hypnotic tune on a pan flute.**

 **The flute's melody put Jade, Toshi, and Soji into a deep trance.**

 **"Jade!" Sofia called out.**

 **"King Toshi!" Amber shouted.**

 **"Prince Soji!" Dorrie shouted.**

 **James studied their movements.**

 **"Where are they going?" James asked Dreamy.**

 **"I do have the answers that you are looking for, James," Dreamy answered in a serious tone of voice. "but you're not going to like them."**


	7. Jade Abducted Part 2

**Jade Abducted Part 2**

 **"Where are they going?" James asked Dreamy once again.**

 **"They are heading for Gargamel's castle." Dreamy answered James with a sad sounding sigh.**

 **"Gargamel's castle! But we** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **go** _ **there**_ **!" James exclaimed.**

 **"We can, James, and we must," Sofia said. "we have got to rescue Jade and her uncles!"**

 **"Okay, let's go rescue Jade and her uncles." James sighed.**

 **When they got to Gargamel's hovel, Sofia and Timothy saw a** _ **terrifying**_ **sight.**

 **"Let Jade and her uncles go, Mister Gargamel!" Sofia ordered.**

 **"Only if you hand over your amulet to me, Princess Sofia!" Gargamel said.**

 **"No, Sofia!" Amber shouted.**

 **"Don't give him your amulet!" James agreed.**

 **"It's your call, Cutie," Scruple said to Sofia, flirting with her. " to save your friends' lives... or keep your precious amulet and go on a date with me."**

 **"No, Sofia!" Dorrie and Candice shouted.**

 **"Don't give him your amulet!" Timothy agreed.**

 **"I will** _ **never**_ **date you, Scruple! Okay, Mister Gargamel," Sofia sighed. "you win, you and Scruple may have my amulet."**

 **As Sofia handed her amulet over to Gargamel, he then released Jade, Soji, and Toshi from the spell they were under.**

 **Dreamy blew the magic whistle that Papa Smurf had given him.**

 **Back at Smurf Village, Dreamy found Suzette, Marie, Baileywick, and the other smurfs.**

 **"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Dreamy panted breathlessly.**

 **"Slow your heart rate," Papa said to Dreamy. "count to five."**

 **"One, two, three, four, five." Dreamy counted, slowing his breathing, heart rate, and pulse down.**


	8. Jade Abducted Part 3

**Jade Abducted Part 3**

 **"Now calmly, Dreamy," Papa said. "what is it that you wanted to tell me?"**

 **"Gargamel put Jade and her uncles in a trance," Dreamy said. "then... to make matters worse, Sofia handed her amulet over to him!"**

 **"Great smurfs! Who knows what Gargamel would want to do with that charm!" Hefty Smurf exclaimed.**

 **Back at Enchancia Castle, Gargamel appeared in the throne room where Roland and Miranda were sitting on their thrones.**

 **"Gargamel," Roland demanded. "what are you doing here?"**

 **"I am here to see Cedric," Gargamel answered Roland. "now, where is he?"**

 **The king stood up.**

 **"I sent him to the castle's dungeon!" Roland answered Gargamel.**

 **"And, what are you doing with my daughter's amulet?" Miranda asked Gargamel.**

 **"I wish for King Roland and Queen Miranda to be frozen in time!" Gargamel said.**

 **The Amulet of Avalor froze Roland and Miranda in their places.**

 **Gargamel then raced off to the castle's dungeon.**

 **Back in the smurf forest, Baileywick, Suzette, Marie, and the smurfs reunited with Amber, James, Sofia, Timothy, Lucinda, Dorrie, Candice, Jade, Toshi, and Soji at Gargamel's hovel.**

 **"What's happened, Sofia?" Handy Smurf asked in a concerned voice.**

 **"Mister Gargamel tricked me into giving my amulet to him, Hefty." Sofia replied.**

 **Hefty saw Dreamy flipping pages hurriedly through his storybook.**

 **"It** _ **can**_ **'** _ **t**_ **be!" Dreamy exclaimed, noticing where Gargamel was.**

 **"Did you find something, Dreamy?" Hefty asked.**

 **"Gargamel is at Enchancia Castle, Hefty!" Dreamy replied urgently.**

 **"Enchancia Castle? What is Gargamel doing there?" Toshi asked.**

 **Papa looked at the illustration of where Gargamel was headed in Dreamy's book, "Great smurfs!" he exclaimed.**

 **Brainy turned to Papa, "What is it?" he asked.**

 **"Gargamel is going to free King Roland's former royal sorcerer, Brainy!" Papa exclaimed.**

 **"So! That's why Mister Gargamel tricked me out of my amulet!" Sofia**

 **"Sofia and I have got to stop him!" Lucinda exclaimed.**

 **"Can we all go to Enchancia too, Papa Smurf?" Slouchy Smurfling asked.**

 **"Sounds smurfy," Papa permitted. "it'll be fun to stop Gargamel in another dimension."**


	9. Smurfs In Enchancia

**Smurfs In Enchancia**

 **"I'll get my book, and Papa Smurf, would you please put a portal spell on my book?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"Oh, you don't need any of** _ **my**_ **spells, Dreamy, that book of yours is** _ **already**_ **enchanted!" Papa answered.**

 **Everyone held hands as they gathered in a circle.**

 **Dreamy set his opened book on the ground, "I wish we were all at Enchancia Castle!" he exclaimed.**

 **Baileywick, Suzette, Amy, Timothy, Marie, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Jade, Toshi, Soji, and all the smurfs from Smurf Village jumped through the pages of Dreamy's book.**

 **Upon coming out of Dreamy's book, Amber, Lucinda, James, and Sofia saw a** _ **horrific**_ **sight.**

 **"Oh no! Mom! Dad!" Sofia, Lucinda, and James all called out.**

 **"Mom! Daddy!" Amber exclaimed.**

 **"They are frozen in time!" a wicked voice laughed.**

 **"Gargamel!" Papa exclaimed.**

 **"And, I am free at last! And ready to finally take my place as King of Enchancia thanks to Gargamel giving me the Amulet of Avalor which set me free from that dreadful dungeon!" another evil voice laughed.**

 **"And Mister Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Give my best friend her amulet right now, Cedric the Sneaky!" Jade shouted rudely but bravely.**

 **"Just for that, you will be punished with the Sleeping Death," Cedric shouted at Jade. "here! Have a juice green Granny Smith apple!"**

 **Jade was about to bite into the apple, when Alchemist Smurf stopped her.**

 **"No, Princess Jade! Don't eat that apple!" Alchemist exclaimed.**

 **But it was too late, Jade fell to the floor.**

 **"Oh no! Jade!" Soji exclaimed.**


	10. The New Chapter Of Dreamy's Book

**The New Chapter Of Dreamy's Book**

 **Cedric then used his wand to make Sofia's throne his size.**

 **Then, he sat upon it as Samantha Cook and Abigail Murphy entered the throne room.**

 **Dreamy noticed a new chapter was just beginning to be written in his book.**

 **"Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, you three and Miss Murphy take Jade to the** _ **safe place**_ **." Dreamy ordered, since Lucinda, Jade, Marie, Sam, and Timothy were in the room, he didn't want them to know that he knew about the Secret Library and he knew that Lucinda, Timothy, Sam, Marie, and Jade would find out about the Secret Library all on their own but that chapter in his book had not been written yet.**

 **"Right, Dreamy!" Sofia said as she, Dorrie, Candice. and Abby took Jade to the Secret Library to keep her safe.**

 **"Sam, you, the other smurfs, and Marie stay on Cedric and Gargamel!" Timothy shouted bravely.**

 **Marie could see Timothy running out of the castle, "Where are you two going?" she called.**

 **"Dreamy and I are going to Weiling! Maybe Jin can bring Jade back to us!" Timothy called back to Marie.**

 **"Timothy," Marie called out. "you and Dreamy do not know the way to Weiling!"**

 **"That's the reason we'll have a coachsmurf with us, Marie." Dreamy said.**

 **"Coachsmurf?" Marie asked Dreamy.**

 **"That's how smurfs say 'coachman', Marie." Timothy explained.**

 **"Oh! I get it now," Marie said. "be safe you two."**

 **In the Secret Library, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Abby set Jade's motionless body on a bench.**

 **"She is just like Snow White." Abby commented.**

 **"If only we had Dreamy's book with us!" Dorrie exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, a beautifully leather bound pink book landed in Sofia's hands.**

 **"Ah! But we do, Dorrie," Sofia exclaimed. "you see? Here it is!"**

 **Dorrie looked at the cover of the book, "Once Upon A Time In Enchancia." she said, reading the book's title.**

 **"Since this story accounts our adventures," Sofia told Dorrie, Candice, and Abby seriously. "it magically begins a new chapter... which means... it hasn't an ending per se."**


	11. Snow Jade Part 1

**Snow Jade Part 1**

 **"What should we do about Jade? You know... so only her true love will find her?" Abby asked Sofia.**

 **"Abby, you stay here with Jade for now," Sofia said. "Dorrie, Candice, and I are going to follow Timothy and Dreamy to Weiling."**

 **"You got it!" Abby said to Sofia.**

 **Back with Sam and Marie, Amy had come to their aid.**

 **"What you did to Jade was uncalled for," Amy said to Cedric and Gargamel. "and, if you don't give me Sofia's amulet, I will take it back by force!"**

 **"That's rich," Cedric and Gargamel laughed at Amy. "you and what army?"**

 **Suddenly, Danika, Kurt, Fredrick, Everett, Desmond, and Jeremiah happened on the scene.**

 **"Amy and the rest of us members of the Sapphire Agency! I can't say any more than that though! And, Amy and Kurt are our newest members!" Danika exclaimed.**

 **Lucinda looked at the sapphire blue badges worn by Jeremiah, Frederick, Everett, Desmond, Amy, and Kurt, the badges looked like the jewel of Danika's Amulet of Kippernilot.**

 **Whereas the Amulet of Kippernilot served its purpose as Danika's badge, making her the leader of the Sapphire Agency.**

 **"The Sapphire Agency?" Lucinda asked Danika.**

 **"I'll explain more about that when we meet in Cinnibar later, Lucinda." Danika explained.**

 **"Sounds good, Nika." Lucinda agreed.**

 **"Whoa! And who is this, Cedric?" Gargamel asked, noticing Danika and the Amulet of Kippernilot around her neck.**

 **"A local spitfire gypsy hufairy named Danika Leah Knight-Cook, she wields the Amulet of Kippernilot... one of the most powerful amulets I hunger for!" Cedric answered Gargamel.**

 **"If you get your hands on it, you would be a very powerful sorcerer!" Gargamel exclaimed.**

 **"That's my plan," Cedric said. "now, let's get going!"**

 **"You're not going anywhere! My wife and I may be rebels now, but we both still use our powers for good! Nika?" Jeremiah said.**

 **Danika transformed into her Twilight Fairy form, fully grown fairies or female Fairyardians or Hufairies were known as Twilight Fairies.**

 **Danika raised her hands and shouted:** _ **Frostius**_ **;**

 _ **Encaseus**_ **;**

 _ **Frostius**_ **;**

 _ **Encaseus**_ **;**

 _ **Frostius**_ **;**

 _ **Encaseus**_ **!**

 **Gargamel and Cedric were frozen into ice cubes.**

 **"Now, Jeremiah," Fredrick said. "it's your turn!"**

 **"That's right," Everett agreed courageously. "use your Scepter of Justice on these two fools!"**


	12. Snow Jade Part 2

**Snow Jade Part 2**

 **Jeremiah:** _ **By my command**_ **;**

 _ **The Amulet of Avalor**_ **;**

 _ **And Cedric**_ **'** _ **s wand**_ **;**

 _ **To my hand**_ **!**

 **The Amulet of Avalor and Cedric's wand flew out of Cedric's hand and straight into Jeremiah's hand.**

 **"Merlin's mushrooms!" Cedric shouted, only he and Gargamel were frozen in ice from their waists down.**

 **"Come on, everyone," Danika shouted to her companions. "let's get out of here! Amber, Lucinda, and James! We have got to go to Cinnibar to meet up with Faith, I'll tell you more about my organization once we are there!"**

 **"What about Marie?" Amy asked.**

 **"Bring her too," Kurt said to Amy, sounding like he was in a hurry. "we really can use all the help we can get!"**

 **"Okay." Amy said to Kurt.**

 **Amy gently took Marie by her right hand.**

 **Back with Sofia, Dorrie, and Candice, they finally caught up to Dreamy and Timothy in Weiling.**

 **"Dorrie, Candice, Sofia? What are you all doing here?" Timothy and Dreamy asked.**

 **"We are here to help you bring Jin back to Enchancia to arouse Jade." Sofia explained to Timothy and Dreamy.**

 **"Sounds good to me." Dreamy said.**

 **"Me too!" Timothy agreed.**

 **"Good," Candice said. "now, let's go retrieve Jin!"**

 **Over in Scarlett's palace in Cinnibar, James, Amber, Marie, the seven members of the Sapphire Agency, and Faith, Indigo, and Lucinda of Crimson Force met in one of the many palace gardens.**

 **"Amber and James," Faith said. "you are both hereby invited to join Crimson Force."**

 **"Thanks, Faith!" Amber and James exclaimed.**

 **Lucinda turned to Danika.**

 **"So, Nika," Lucinda asked. "how did your orgization come to be, what is the Sapphire Agency, and what exactly do the members of the Sapphire Agency do?"**

 **"Well, we do the same things that Crimson Force does, " Danika explained. "but our jurisdiction covers** _ **more**_ **than just keeping our eyes on the magical community and sending magical criminals where they belong."**

 **"How so?" Lucinda asked Danika.**

 **"The Sapphire Agency handles magical cases not just in** _ **this**_ **dimension," Faith revealed. "but in the other dimension as well."**

 **"So, Faith asked me to create my own task force to keep an eye on sorcerers like Gargamel... evil sorcerers from the other dimension." Danika explained to Lucinda.**

 **"How many are there in Sapphire Agency?" Lucinda asked.**

 **"On my team, we have seven members so far," Danika revealed to Lucinda. "though on a global scale, there are over a dozen members of the Sapphire Agency... I haven't met all of them yet."**


	13. Snow Jade Part 3

**Snow Jade Part 3**

 **Timothy, Sofia, Dreamy, Dorrie, and Candice made it to the Palace of Weiling, where they found Jin singing to himself while he watered the plants in one of his family's gardens.**

 **Jin:** _ **Now that I**_ **'** _ **ve found you**_ **;**

 _ **Here**_ **'** _ **s what I have to say**_ **;**

 _ **One song**_ **;**

 _ **I have but one song**_ **;**

 _ **One song**_ **;**

 _ **Only for you**_ **;**

 _ **One heart**_ **;**

 _ **Tenderly beating**_ **;**

 _ **Ever entreating**_ **;**

 _ **Constant and true**_ **;**

 _ **One love**_ **;**

 _ **That has possessed me**_ **;**

 _ **One love**_ **;**

 _ **Thrilling me through**_ **;**

 _ **One song**_ **;**

 _ **My heart keeps singing**_ **;**

 _ **Of one love**_ **;**

 _ **Only for you**_ **.**

 **"Jin?" Dorrie called, her call startled the young Prince of Weiling.**

 **"Dorrie! What is it?" Jin asked.**

 **"Jin, Cedric tricked Jade into eating a poisoned apple," Dreamy answered just before Dorrie even spoke. "we need you to rescue her, you are Jade's one true love!"**

 **"Jade's in trouble? Take me to her please!" Jin said urgently.**

 **"We will take you to her." Sofia said.**

 **Once in the area of the Secret Library where Jade continued to sleep on, Abby could hear Jin singing sweetly to Jade.**

 **Jin:** _ **One song**_ **;**

 _ **I have but one song**_ **;**

 _ **One song**_ **;**

 _ **Only for you**_ **;**

 _ **One heart**_ **;**

 _ **Tenderly beating**_ **;**

 _ **Ever entreating**_ **;**

 _ **Constant and true**_ **;**

 _ **One love**_ **;**

 _ **That has possessed me**_ **;**

 _ **One love**_ **;**

 _ **Thrilling me through**_ **;**

 _ **One song**_ **;**

 _ **My heart keeps singing**_ **;**

 _ **Of one love**_ **;**

 _ **Only for you**_ **.**

 **"You both are in the Secret Library, Jin, Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and I brought Jade here on Dreamy's orders to protect her from the wrath of Cedric and Gargamel." Abby said gently.**

 **Dreamy flipped through the pages of his copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia, until he found the page he was looking for.**

 **"Jin, you must kiss Jade to wake her up, just like this picture in my book shows!" Dreamy said.**

 **"Okay, don't rush me!" an impatient Jin said to Dreamy.**

 **"Sorry." Dreamy said to the Prince of Weiling.**

 **Jin leaned down and kissed Jade upon the lips.**

 **Jade opened her eyes at long last, "Jin! My hunk of a hero!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Welcome back, my princess." Jin said to Jade.**

 **Dreamy saw a new illustration being drawn in his copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia.**


	14. Sir Dreamy The Brave

**Sir Dreamy The Brave**

 **Sofia then saw the same illustration being drawn in the Secret Library's copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia as well.**

 **"Me? As a smurf in shining armor? What could this mean, Sofia?" Dreamy asked.**

 **"Let's see what the narrator has to say about this." Sofia said to Dreamy.**

 **The chapter was pulled up as the narrator began to speak.**

 **"Not long after Princess Jade of Satu was awakened by Prince Jin of Weiling, Gargamel and Cedric managed to break free from their icy prisons that Danika Cook placed them in... Gargamel and Cedric succeeded in capturing all the rest of the smurfs, can the story keeper and the smurf knight, Sir Dreamy the Brave rescue them in time?" the narrator asked.**

 **"I think they can." Jade said.**

 **"We** _ **know**_ **we can!" Sofia and Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"Hold it, Sofia," someone shouted. "we kept this safe for you!"**

 **Sofia saw Danika who tossed the Amulet of Avalor to Sofia using her left hand, being that Danika was left-handed.**

 **Sofia caught her amulet and placed it around her neck, "Thanks, Nika!" she said.**

 **"I'm glad you got your amulet back," Dreamy said to Sofia. "now, let's get down to business to defeat Cedric and Gargamel!"**

 **"I agree," Jin shouted. "those two will pay for what they did to Jade!"**

 **Jeremiah grabbed Jin by his collar.**

 **"I might share your loathing of those two bullies, Jin," Jeremiah said firmly. "but you need to cool it!"**

 **Dreamy flipped back a few pages of his copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia.**

 **"All this from the fellow who got himself involved with the Midnight Fan!" Dreamy scolded Jeremiah, showing him the illustration with a paragraph below it.**

 **"You are right, Dreamy," Jeremiah said. "Ingrid tricking me was** _ **not**_ **my finest hour!"**

 **"According to this chapter," Dreamy said. "the witch who cursed Jeremiah... her name was actually Marley."**

 **"Getting back to the subject at hand here," Sofia said. "we've got a battle to win, Sir Dreamy the Brave."**


	15. Rescuing The Smurfs

**Rescuing The Smurfs**

 **"You're right, Sofia," Dreamy said. "let's go!"**

 **Everyone in the Secret Library left after Jade dressed Dreamy in a smurf sized suit of armor.**

 **They quickly found Cedric and Gargamel in the throne room.**

 **Gargamel had Papa, Smurfette, and the other smurfs in cages.**

 **"How will we get by these two goons?" Everett asked.**

 **"I've got it," Jeremiah said. "Nika here can use her special song to put Cedric and Gargamel to sleep so the rest of us can set Dreamy's family free."**

 **Danika looked at Jeremiah, she had a puzzled expression on her face.**

 **"Do you really think I can?" Danika asked Jeremiah.**

 **"I** _ **know**_ **you can." Jeremiah said to Danika.**

 **"And, while you're doing that," Jade said to Danika. "Sofia, Dreamy, and I will free the rest of the smurfs."**

 **"Sounds smurfy!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"Agreed," Jade said. "now, let's get to it!"**

 **Everyone spread out in different directions to do their parts of the plan.**

 **Danika cleared her throat and began to sing.**

 **Danika:** _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Everyone is so delightful**_ **;**

 _ **No one**_ **'** _ **s mean or spiteful**_ **;**

 _ **In my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **and in my favorite dream**_ **;**

 _ **There my heart can go romancing**_ **;**

 _ **Dancing to a heavenly theme**_ **;**

 _ **But there**_ **'** _ **s something else I look forward to**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s a secret**_ **,** _ **but here**_ **'** _ **s a clue**_ **;**

 _ **He**_ **'** _ **s my favorite you**_ **-** _ **know**_ **-** _ **who**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **re the hero of my most favorite dream**_ **.**

 **Danika's melodious voice put both Cedric and Gargamel to sleep, leaving Dreamy and Jade to rescue Papa and all the other smurfs.**

 **Jade grabbed the key to the cages from around Gargamel's neck.**

 **Once Papa and the other smurfs were free, Sofia raced off to free her parents from Gargamel's statue spell.**

 **"I wish that Mom and Dad were unfrozen." Sofia said.**

 **The Amulet of Avalor unfroze Roland and Miranda.**

 **When Roland learned from Papa what Cedric tried to do, he sent Cedric packing on the next ship out of Enchancia.**

 **Cedric was headed by ship right for the Blackthorn Prison for Magical Criminals.**

 **As for Gargamel, Violet, Dorrie, and Candice managed to use their powers to send him back to his own dimension.**

 **And soon enough, it was also time for the smurfs to go back to their village in the same dimension Gargamel was in courtesy of Dreamy's copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia.**


	16. Dreamy's Excitement For Jade

**Dreamy's Excitement For Jade**

 **A few days later in Smurf Village, Dreamy raced out of his house with his copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia, his favorite storybook in hand.**

 **"Woo hoo! Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **Brainy and Papa came out of Papa's lab.**

 **"What is it, Dreamy?" Papa asked.**

 **"Is Gargamel here, Dreamy? What's so urgent?" Brainy asked.**

 **"I am just so happy for Jade and her parents, Brainy!" Dreamy exclaimed.**

 **"Dreamy, Dreamy, Dreamy, just what are you going on about?" Brainy asked.**

 **"Everysmurf gather round," Dreamy said. "I'll read to you!"**

 **That same morning in Enchancia Castle, Marcy Wilkins, one of the castle's maids who usually tended to Amber, went into Jade's guest bedroom.**

 **"Princess Jade," Marcy said. "time to get dressed in your Hexley Hall uniform, then you have to meet your parents and uncles in King Roland's study."**

 **"Okay, Marcy." Jade said.**

 **After donning her Hexley Hall school uniform, Jade went straight into Roland's study where the king had some exciting news for her and her mother and father.**

 **"The Embassy of Satu for Enchancia is now finished, Ambassador and Ambassadress Chen!" Roland announced.**

 **"That means we can move out of the castle!" Emma exclaimed.**

 **"Aren't you excited about living in your new embassy as a princess, Jade?" Soji asked.**

 **"I guess so, Uncle Soji." Jade sighed sadly.**

 **"Uh-oh, I know** _ **that**_ **look," Liang said. "fess up, Jade."**

 **"It's just, Uncle Toshi and Uncle Soji are going back to Satu tomorrow morning," Jade said, beginning to cry. "what if I won't see them again?"**

 **"Come now, Jade," Emma said gently. "you will see your uncles again."**

 **"I will?" Jade asked her mother, drying her eyes.**

 **"That's right." Toshi said.**

 **"You will sometimes join your parents when they do their diplomatic business just so you can hang out with Uncle Toshi and me." Soji said to Jade.**

 **"I would love that." Jade said to Soji.**

 **"Soji and I would love it too, Jade." Toshi said.**

 **Jade saw the Secret Library's copy of Once Upon A Time In Enchancia and opened it to see Dreamy waving at her in an illustration.**

 **"Until we meet again, Princess Jade?" Dreamy asked from inside the book's picture.**

 **"Until we meet again, Sir Dreamy the Brave." Jade promised from inside Roland's study.**

 **Liang and Emma looked at their daughter.**

 **"Jade, who are you talking to?" Emma asked.**

 **"No one, Mom," Jade lied. "just a faraway friend."**

 **Liang patted his daughter on the shoulder, "I am so glad that you are making friends in your new royal life." he said to Jade proudly.**


End file.
